


Oh Darling, I Do Worry

by MidEvalLight1949



Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Actor Tom Hiddleston, Crying, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frustrated Female Character, Frustration, Hotel, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Over worked female character needs help sleeping, References to Depression, Sleep Deprivation, Smut, Tom Is A Sweetheart, Tom deeply in love, Tom fluff, personal assistant, worried Tom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidEvalLight1949/pseuds/MidEvalLight1949
Summary: What do you do when you haven't had a decent nights sleep in a few weeks and the frustration builds? Take a bath and just cry.Tom has only noticed a few subtle changes in his new assistant's behavior but not enough to cause concern; that is until she doesn't answer his phone calls and texts after she disappears from a panel interview.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First post of Archive! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one shot and I'm thinking of making this into a multi chapter once I get used to using this new site.
> 
> Sleep frustration, to me, has to be the most annoying thing to ever go through. Wanting to sleep but your body ultimately not letting you, it's awful and I wouldn't wish it upon anyone. I got this idea after having a bout of insomnia during Hurricane Irma and thought 'what the hell' why not write a story to pass time and hopefully pass out later on. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it and I would love to hear what you think of it.

You know that feeling you get when you’re on the verge of totally breaking down and just cry until you’re dried up like a raisin? Elizabeth McGinty was at that point as she sat before her laptop, face cradled in her balled hands with hair trickling from her once nicely put up do. Exhaustion was pulling at every fiber of her being, lighting it on fire and then blowing it with ice every time she took a breath but for the love of God she couldn’t shut her mind off. 

Thoughts, words, dates, upcoming schedules, conversations and even the lyrics of one of her favorite Sabaton songs were dancing like Irish tap dancers to fast fiddle jig through her head; every single word melding together to create just plain noise that buzzed through her over stimulated brain and continuously beat it, waiting for the submission of sleep to eventually come. 

“Please stop; please just let me go to bed.” She whimpered to herself pathetically as she snatched the black rimmed glasses from her face and grinded the heels of her palms into her eye sockets; releasing the buildup of frustration tears down her cheeks and collect in her trembling lips. 

It’s been the same thing for the past three weeks she’s noticed and Elizabeth didn’t know how much more she could take of little sleep through the night, more or less two to three hours, and then be up in the early morning working and parading around throughout the day. She was a PA for a very important person and the job was high demanding of her full time and attention; she understood that and agreed to it, basically signing her soul over to another human being with a steady inflow. 

She loved her job, was good at her job and was close with her clients both on personal and professional grounds; she’s hardly ever experienced nights like these in her ten years of doing this. What irked her most was that all the ‘work’ was finished. Schedules were finished months in advance, interviews and panel meetings were set with their respective dates and only three public endorsements were left until the movie premiered. 

But why have her thoughts been so jumbled that they won’t let her rest?

Slamming herself away from the little desk table with enough force to topple her chair, watery hazel eyes opened to stare around her hovel of a hotel room. She was just too tired to do anything; she would take her work clothes off and toss them over one of the couches where they now had a couple mountains of clean and dirty skirts and button up blouses that could be scaled like Everest. Her three pairs of work shoes were haphazardly strewn upon the floor by the door where she kicks them off and housekeeping possibly has been too afraid to bombard their way in to make her bed so she leaves the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign on the door knob. Honestly she doesn’t want anyone to see her room like this in fear of getting a fee but she was sure that was just all in her head but all what could make sense at the moment to her just didn’t. 

Sliding her feet across the plush carpet to her three lopsided suitcases that were now becoming thin because of her Everest piles; she dropped to her heels and dug through the minimal contents until she grabbed some panties from a new bag she just bought, a black lace slip nightgown dress her sister got her when she found out who she was working for (the bitch) and snatched a ‘clean’ towel from her hoard by Everest.

She needed a shower, a bath or something and with being in a four star hotel in the middle of Los Angeles, her room had a large claw foot tub that she just wished to bring back home to Florida. It was that nice of a tub. Slumping to the lip of the tub Elizabeth turned the ‘hot’ faucet knob all the way to left and the ‘cold’ just a tiny bit to the right. She wanted to feel like she was in a cauldron being brewed by witches, she pretty much wanted her skin to melt off and maybe with that she would be able to sleep; a woman could only hope.

With the water coming full blast with a large cloud of steam filling the room, Elizabeth peeled away her mint green blouse before tossing it upon the counter and tearing the now uncomfortable pencil skirt down her legs, kicking the black garment across the floor to wherever. Now with her bra flying past the mirror and her panties sliding across the floor to join her skirt, Elizabeth stuck her foot into the tub and hissed a breath from the boiling hot temperature of the water.  


With her teeth clenching to not let curses echo in the large bathroom, she braved her other foot into the water until she was standing in the fuming liquid, her pale legs soon turning a bright pink up to her knees from the heat.

“Momma didn’t raise no quitter.” At that strained declaration the woman seated herself into the large tub of steaming water, immediately releasing a string of curses and damnation's as her cool pale skin began to turn red. 

“Holy hell.” She breathed out and drew her knees to her chest, her chin resting atop them as she breathed through the stickling pain of the hot water against her flesh. After a few moments it began to feel soothing and she could finally see the tension release from her body as her legs straightened out and her back touched the back of the tub. 

Though, as soothing and calming this truly felt, Elizabeth was defeated to find that her racing mind still didn’t slow down and the migraines that she was now becoming accustom to were beginning to form with pressure behind her eyes. Whimpers escaped her crumpling lips at the pulsing pounding in her eye sockets and temples, she leaned her head back against the lip but her tears had begun and no relief was felt.

The still quiet of the bathroom seemed to only amplify the noise that blared in her thoughts. 

She cried quietly with crumbled, frustration filled wails bouncing off the tiled walls and soon she let her back slump into the tub until her body was submerged in the steaming water but her head was floating; wanting to find some sort of relief from the pressure and frustration building up until she truly lost her mind to her sobs.

Tom sighed as he pulled his phone away from his ear and hit the ‘end call’ option. This was odd; Elizabeth always answered her phone, always answered him when he called or texted, why wasn’t she now? Worry began to pool in the actors belly as his knee bobbed steadily and he decided to send a text.

You left so soon, darling. Why aren’t you answering my calls? Are you all right? 

He hit send and leaned his head back against the leather rest of the SUV and inhaled before exhaling loudly. He had just finished another panel for Thor: Ragnarock and he had seen Elizabeth where she always was, standing off to the stage holding her iPad and enjoying the evening that she helped schedule. 

It was only part way through the two hour long panel when he decided to look over toward her and see that she was no longer there. Yes PA’s don’t necessarily have to stay for the entirety of the functions but they are always more than welcomed to. Luke always stayed behind for moral support in some situations and also he enjoyed the festivities so when he announced to Tom that he would be taking a year off to spend with his wife and new child; he was devastated yet thrilled for his friend. 

Luke was his PA, his best friend and confidant who had walked and talked him through some of his stickiest of situations with grace and dignity. He felt more at ease when Luke had also announced that he would be interviewing and hand picking who would be working in his place for the year; knowing that he is a stickler for perfection and that Tom was always his main priority for several years, he wanted him to be left with the best. 

Then he met Elizabeth and the rest was history. They were six months into their partnership and on most days it was like Luke never left. She was so organized, thoughtful and would ask the right questions that benefited him in the best possible way. Like Luke, she had shut down an interview when a question was asked about Taylor Swift in the most crude of ways; Elizabeth jumping to his rescue before he ever opened his mouth. 

“I’m sorry but how does that question pertain to Mr. Hiddleston’s upcoming role in the third Thor film? It doesn’t so please refrain from asking unnecessary and personal questions. ” 

Just the memory of her shutting down the interview for only a moment just because of an awkward question that he had no interest of really speaking about brought a smile to his lips, she truly was a force when she needed to be and she knew how to do her job well. Another sigh heaved past his lips as he checked his phone to see that she had yet to reply, the message being left on ‘sent at 12:32 A.M.’ 

“Come on Elizabeth.” He mumbled and dropped his hands to his lap. “At least let me know you’re at the hotel.” 

“She wouldn’t happen to be a dark brunette with glasses wearing a green blouse and black skirt would she?” The driver, who he recognized as Anthony, quipped and peeked in the rear view at the actor. 

Tom raised his head and racked his mind, trying to remember what outfit she wore today. She did wear a mint green button blouse today because he had complimented how it made her eyes and hair stand out and she always wore black pencil skirts as her ‘uniform’ that never had him complaining in the slightest. 

“She’s my personal assistant and that does sound like her. She must have taken her contacts out sometime while leaving. Did she appear okay?” He really was worried and it had him mentally slapping himself.

Anthony looked thoughtful for a moment before shrugging his shoulders. “She seemed to appear just fine. She asked for a lift to the hotel early while the panel was still going on so it was easy to slip from the building and into the car.” His eyebrows scrunched as he flipped the blinker and took a left turn. 

“Although once she got in the truck she just kind of slumped like all the air had just deflated out of her. She looked mighty, mighty tired.” 

Tom nodded and eased against his seat. Is that why she left so soon? Because she was just tired from the work day? That was the most logical reason behind it and even he was tired and ready for the comfort of his bed to take him but something just didn’t feel right. If she was taken to the hotel why wasn’t she answering him or why didn’t she send him a message in the first place? He has texted her many a time in wee hours of the morning and had a response within the minute, something was just off. 

I’ll just check on her while going to my room. He thought as they came to a stop under the valet pavilion of the hotel. His room was six doors down from hers so checking on her in passing wouldn’t be any trouble in the slightest. If the situation was reversed however, she would be breaking his door down so in thought, he’s returning the favor of being so well taken care of. 

Giving the driver a hefty tip the actor stepped out of the SUV and immediately shrugged off his suit jacket with unflattering yawn. He didn’t realize how tired he was until the fresh and clean scent of the hotel hit him and it was then he was ready for his bed and ready for sleep, but before he could trudge toward the elevator; he decided to make a detour to the front desk where a young man stood looking boorish. 

“Could you ring room 850, Elizabeth McGinty for me, please?” Tom hung his suit jacket over his forearm as he gently leaned upon the marble counter. 

The man stared him down for a moment with a stoic expression before he grasped the phone and quickly dialed a set of numbers. Tom resisted the urge to tap his fingers, his foot or anything as the gentleman stood there with a blank stare, holding the phone to his ear like it were about to bite him. 

“I’m sorry but no one has answered.” Was his monotone response as he placed the phone back on the receiver? “Is there anything else I could help you with, sir?”

Tom had run cold. No answer? What the hell Elizabeth. “Could you please try again? I was told she was brought here a few hours before myself.” 

The man sighed and looked to appear to want to roll his eyes. “She may be asleep sir for it is very late in the evening.”

Tom groaned. “Look, she’s my Assistant and she is not answering my phone calls and that is worrying. Could you cut me a key card for room 850 please?”

“I don’t think so sir; I can’t just cut and hand out key cards Willy nilly, hotel policy unless you can prove that you two are affiliated.” Tom could hear the suspicious tone in this assholes voice and it was making the actor balk and want to be extremely unfriendly. 

Through clenched teeth and hard eyes Tom stared the man down. “Elizabeth McGrinty, room 850 under ‘Hiddleston’ reservation.” 

With the Hotelier’s eyes slowly swaying away from the Brit, he went to typing upon the computer and his stoic expression rose only slightly and Tom was ready to smack it off. The man sighed and opened a drawer to grasp a blank key card. With his brown eyes never leaving Tom’s blues he slid the blank key card back and forth through the machine until a faint beep echoed.

“A key for room 850.” He held out the key between his index and middle finger of his left hand.

“Enjoy your evening.”

Tom albeit snatched the rectangle of plastic from the haughty Hotelier and stomped toward the elevator where he jammed the button with a grunt and an unfriendly curse. 

“Asshole, I played a better one on television.” 

With the elevator slowly ascending to the eighth floor, Tom’s foot began to tap and never ceased. He’s never felt this amount of worry before and all because Elizabeth wasn’t answering his phone calls. Running his hand through his dark curls that were dyed for the Thor film, he groaned at the thought of Elizabeth being just fine, in bed asleep peacefully and having to answer the door because her client is a worrying tit. 

Tom stepped out of the elevator once it dinged open and briskly strolled down the corridor with a shaking feeling to his knees. Why was he nervous all of a sudden? How many times has he been down these same hallways, at her door and in her hotel rooms for the past six months? He really was beginning to feel like a tit, a tit with a school age crush and he didn’t know what to make of it.

847 . . . 848 . . . 849 . . . He now stood before Room 850 and upon being so close to the door, he found he could hear absolutely nothing. Pure silence came from the room, no sounds of being in bed, no sounds of breathing and upon looking down he noticed that a ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign was placed on the door knob and many lights were left on but Elizabeth could only sleep in total dark. Yes, something didn’t add up.

“Elizabeth?” He knocked rather loudly with the back of his fist which echoed through the empty hallway and undoubtedly through her room. “Darling?” He called out again and rapped against the door once more with a bit more force. Still no answer and upon that he slid the key card and prayed that she didn’t have the hotel lock in place. 

The water was still pretty hot but she had become used to it now, her skin now flaunting the bright pink of it accustoming to the temperature. A sigh escaped her lips and soon a sob followed, seemed she wasn’t finished with her frustration pity cry fest. A new wave a tears hit her and new wave of frustration flowed as she saw that for however long she was in the tub, she had been staring at the back of her eyelids for a good thirty minutes or so. 

She had continued to just float atop the water, her ears submerged under the scalding heat and her hair flowing around her like she was Ariel. Keeping her ears underwater only helped so much, it muffled the surrounding sounds and if only, quieted her brain but not fully shut it off yet. She was just so ready to yank it from her skull and flush it down the toilet and if that was what she had to do for a good night’s sleep, then someone pass the saw. 

Opening her eyes and straining against the pressure and pain of her migraine from the bright bathroom lights, she brought her prune like hands from out the water to scrub against her tear stained face in pure and utter exhaustion. With a grunt and whimper she hoisted herself from floating and rose against the back of the tub until her head was leaning against the lip. Turning to the side and pulling her knees to her chest, she curled against the tub back and let the water ripple and wave against her from the movements. 

Tom closed the door and took in the disarray of Elizabeth’s room. Clothes were strewn over the couches without a care, her shoes lazily kicked off by the door; the table that was now her desk was littered with paper, her laptop, notes, her glasses haphazardly tossed and other work related items. The only thing that grasped him as ‘Elizabeth’ was the very neat pile of folders precisely stacked according to date and he could see upon skimming through them that they were schedules months in advance.

It was November and there were press and panel conferences, Interviews, Premiers, tour dates and even his upcoming theatrical rehearsals and shows; all up to date through April. This must have taken days if not many weeks nonstop to complete these already and have them at hand and judging by the state of her room and her early dismissal from the panel this evening, these must have been why. 

But the question remained why were they done just so early? Many of these things he thought weren’t set in stone yet but if they’re in these folders then they must be. Just how long and how hard has his new assistant been working? By these he was impressed. 

Placing the folders back in their neat stack upon the table he continued to look around the room. Elizabeth had refrained from having their meetings in her hotel room like they were accustomed to, lately having their gatherings in either his room’s little kitchenette or at a coffee café; spinning slowly on his heel around her room, he could see and feel why. Just being in her room he felt a sudden rush of just pure sadness and frustration just by seeing the piles of clean/dirty clothing strewn across the leather couch, the state her desk was left in and how her bed was in complete disarray with sheets and duvets tossed around. 

Walking around and taking in the messy frustration of her room, he passed the door to the large bathroom and placed his ear close to the wood. Softly he could have missed it if he weren’t paying attention; he could hear sniffles and muffled crying mixed with the soft movement of water in the tub. A hiccup here, a cough followed by small sobs there and the actor gently placed his forehead against the door. Why was she acting like this? The only signs he could think of was when she had refused to have him in her room for meetings the past few weeks and with them being together 24/7, why now was she acting strangely?

Softly he rapped against the door, freezing when the small cries became silent and the sound of tossing water was all that remained. 

Elizabeth startled and jerked her aching eyes open when a small rapping sound hit her ears. Sucking in her next pitiful sound of her frustration crying session, she eased her body from the now lukewarm waters and seated herself upright with her knees clutched tightly to her bare chest with her right arm. Like waves from the beaches back home the water sloshed around in the porcelain tub, bouncing off the walls in rolling claps that were soothing but upon being broken by a another set of rapping, Elizabeth closed her eyes with a sigh. 

“Liz . . . Darling are you alright?” Tom’s deep voice pierced the thick wood of the bathroom door like a drum and it brought on another set of fresh tears to build then fall down her cheeks. 

She forgot about Tom. How could she forget to call or message him before she decided to leave? You stupid, stupid, stupid idiot! 

“Y . . . yes of course.” She whimpered brokenly with a croak and clenched her eyes shut in annoyance at how tiny and fragile her normally strong voice sounded, knowing full well that Tom didn’t buy it. 

Are you alright? Why does that one question always bring the tears back on? Wiping her pruney hands across her face to stop the flow of tears, she swallowed the lump in her throat and tried to suck the sob back down

“Liar.” Was all he said and it had Elizabeth mentally kicking herself and covering her face with her arms upon her knees as the tears flowed once more and her body shook with exhaustion. 

“Darling, will you come out please? I want to help and I can’t if you don’t talk to me.” He pleaded through the door and she could imagine him leaning against it as if to hear her better and her heart fluttered with the familiar flitter that she tried to suppress but it now made her chest hum. 

She could hear the concern in his voice, practically feel it through the wood of the door and with the water steadily growing colder and with her extremities slowly turning a purple hue; she decided to bite the bullet and face her boss, hoping that this would end quick and she could maybe draw another hot bath.

Tom didn’t receive a reply but he did receive the sound of the water sloshing loudly and the drain being unplugged. Softly, footsteps tinkled upon the tiled floor with tiny little splats and he could faintly make out the sound of rustling fabric. 

Stepping away from the door and crossing his arms loosely across his chest, he waited patiently as Elizabeth floated around the bathroom and the knob gently began to turn. The sight that was now before him was what he was not expecting. Elizabeth with the bright hazel eyes and dark chocolate brown hair that shined almost black, stark against her fresh face was what normally greeted him; the woman who stood before him now was a deep contrast. 

Her milky skin was tinted a light red his guess from how hot she had run her bath and her long brown hair now hung in wet black waves that clung to her neck and shoulders. She tightly grasped the towel around her body that didn’t stand with her normal confidence, no she stood now like she were to crumble and her features that brought him joy everyday now broke his heart. 

She looked utterly exhausted. Bags he hardly noticed before, makeup was his guess, were ever prominent under her eyes, making her look sunken and her pink lips with a deep cupids bow were drawn into a trembling frown; tears now present in her eyes that slowly trickled free upon her defeated expression. 

“Liz . . . oh my.” Was all he could get out before taking a step closer to her, cradling her worn face to wipe her tears. “Tell me what’s wrong, love.”

Gently her eyes closed and she leaned into his hands. “I’m just so tired.” When Tom didn’t answer she opened her eyes to see confusion written over his face but no judgment, no resentment, no blame was there. 

Elizabeth sighed. “I can’t get my brain to stop, Tom.” She whimpered. “For weeks I haven’t been able to sleep, I just stare at the back of my eyelids until my alarm goes off in the morning and it’s driving me mad. Migraines, body pain, I can’t concentrate. I just want to sleep, that’s all.” Her tears began with a fever and it was then Tom took a deep breath and leaned his forehead against hers. 

“Why didn’t you tell me or anyone before now? Darling you’ve been suffering right under my nose.” 

“Because I have a job to do just like everyone else, I didn’t want to hold or put anybody back on schedules I create so I just tried to deal with it until it eventually passed.” She leaned away from the tall actor and hiccupped a breath into her tight throat. 

“I don’t know if I can anymore, they’re just too loud, they’re getting too loud Tom.”

His blue eyes reflected sympathy as well as guilt, stepping away from her softly and nodding toward the bathroom. “Go and get dressed darling, you’ll come with me.” He gestured around her room and with a sad smile as he reached for her glasses. 

“Let’s get you out of this depressing hovel for starters.”

Elizabeth went to protest but a large hand was raised and his usual stern ‘listen now, not later’ expression was now in place which brought out a sigh of defeat. Softly she turned and retreated back into the bathroom and shut the door where her back met the wood and she slid down. Could this night get any worse and awkward? 

Tom waited patiently outside the bathroom for Elizabeth to finish getting ready and it was then a thought blared through his mind. Why did he invite her to his room this late in the evening? He only had one bed, would they both share it? Groaning and rubbing his eyes he decided that he would take the leather couch in his living area when push came to shove but he truly felt that this is what she needed. She needed to be out of this room, this room needed to be cleaned and put back together just as she needed to be put back together. 

When your sleeping area radiates frustration you’re bound to only feel that every time you enter. 

Just as he went to place his hands in his pockets, the door opened and Elizabeth slid out with her fingers at work putting her hair up. He traced up and down the knee length black lace night gown slip and swallowed, maybe this was a bad idea. Well shit, no backing out now. With her long still damp hair messily twisted upon her head in a loose bun, he placed her glasses to her nose and gently grasped her hand as they exited her room to make their way to his; but not before Tom ripped off the ‘Do Not Disturb’ sign from her door. 

Tom held the door open for her as Elizabeth slid into the refreshingly clean room. Instantly she could feel the tension ease from her neck and the noise floating around in her thoughts dull slightly, helping her take a deeper breath than earlier. The floor was clutter free; his suitcases were neatly stacked in the far corner, collapsed and folded to provide more room. The bed was neatly made and from the door way she could smell the crispness of the fresh linens not yet used. She inhaled once more, also the smell of the room; the smell of him was everywhere and that enough was comforting. 

Opening her eyes upon feeling movement, she watched as Tom shut the door and bypassed her softly to open the large closet. Without looking at her he rehung his suit jacket and proceeded to unbutton his black dress shirt, peeling the crisp fabric away from his body before tossing it into a pop up hamper that was hidden in the back of the closet. Now he only stood in just his black jeans and grey tank top undershirt. Elizabeth could feel her throat going dry and a coil begin to tighten in her belly. 

She’s seen him undress and redress many times during their six months working together. Photo shoots, movie sets, interviews, hell even when they return to the hotel for fresh ups she’d be on his living room couch working and he would saunter out with nothing a but a towel around his waist. He was a handsome man with a body to match and like every woman she would get flustered but right now, her thoughts were whirl winding around her brain like a tornado with warning sirens and the coil in her lower belly matched. 

Turning to see that Elizabeth stood frozen in her spot, he let out a small chuckle. “Darling it’s late and I want you to try and get some rest.” He motioned toward the large kind bed in the middle of the room. 

“Go to sleep love, I’ll take the couch for the evening. Do you need anything for the migraine?”

Elizabeth shook her head. “Nothing seemed to work unfortunately, not even the muscle relaxers my dad sent with me.” A small laugh escaped her lips at the memory of her father insisting of taking some of his pain meds, even tried to sneak an arsenal of pepper spray into her suit case. 

“I hate to take the bed from you Tom.” She mumbled. “We’re both adults who’re both extremely tired, you take a side and I’ll take the other.” She smiled at the actor as he shed his tank top and replaced it with a loose black sleep shirt. 

“If you insist, I just want you to be comfortable.” His smile was so bright it could just radiate joy and she smiled as well, not able to help it. 

“I’m comfortable if you’re comfortable, boss.” 

With a hearty laugh and a small nod, Tom grabbed another article of clothing before disappearing into the bathroom and shutting the door with a small click. Elizabeth let the breath she was holding out and with the exhaustion weighing down on her tenfold, she fumbled to the large bed and tore the top sheet and blanket from the mattress. With her boss not in the room to be a witness, Elizabeth unceremoniously flopped into the bed and burrowed into the crisp sheet, the cool fabric kissing her aching skin which felt like tiny massaging fingers. 

Humming in bliss she stretched upon the bed and arranged the assortment of pillows that were stacked behind her, neatly placing a few on the floor to the side of the bed to decrease the clutter. Snatching one of the plush feather clouds she leaned into it, sinking down to her side with arms wrapped around the large cushion and nose pressed to the case for a deep inhale. 

Tom.

The pillow smelled just like tom and upon closer inspection she saw that it was his personal pillow that he liked to travel with. The case a dark grey the contrasted against the soft white of the hotel set, how she missed it she would blame on her tired eyes. Hugging the plushness tighter she was reluctant to put it back, for once in weeks she was completely comfortable; her body lax on its left side with knees pulled up slightly and her arms clutching an object that smelled intimately like her boss. 

Was this why she couldn’t concentrate? Why she couldn’t focus; because of her growing attraction to Tom Hiddleston? Oh dear. She released her tight hold on the pillow and with her arms feeling like they were weighed with lead, she placed the cushion back on the opposite side of the bed for Tom’s use. How unprofessional and stupid could she be. She tried to pass it off as a little crush on a good looking man but to be losing sleep and concentration over him; she knew she had fallen in deep. 

The scary thing was that she knew he felt nothing toward her, why would he? She was just his assistant, his confidant, his paid friend and publicist whose main job was to make him look as good as possible; and he just always looked so damn good. 

Slamming her eyes closed in frustration and harshly shifting to her right side, she pursed her lips as her mind again began to rage with words, questions, dates, times, schedules and everything else that brought her mind to a roaring migraine. Her job, dedication and infatuation with this man was going to drive her completely bonkers and the only comfort she could provide herself was to pull the top sheet and blanket close to her chin and curl inward; praying that at least tonight, being close to him she would find peace. 

With a trembling sigh she slid her hands up from under the blankets to pull her glasses from her face, fold the arms and place them on the nightstand by her side. Once her glasses made contact with the wood, the bathroom door opened and tom stepped out with his hand running back and forth through his damp hair; no doubt trying to get most of the gel out as he was too tired for a shower. 

Rolling his shoulders and folding his jeans in half he tossed them in his closet and shrugged it off when they missed the hamper. He could grab them in the morning right now he was ready finally lay down. Teeth brushed, face washed, hair semi gel free and pajama pants loosely flowing against his skin; he turned toward the bed to see a tight ball of curled up Elizabeth on the left side.

His heart constricted at the sight and sigh escaped his lips. He’s felt the effects of extreme exhaustion and they’re not pleasant, he understood what she’s going through and where it could lead if wasn’t eased and he hoped he could ease her enough to sleep peacefully. With an idea popping into his head and with a visit to his phone he was finally pulling the covering back and easing into the bed with a long sigh. 

Once adjusting his pillows and pulling the blankets where they were comfortable, a thick wave of guilt flared through his chest at the thought of him going to sleep once he got comfortable; knowing Elizabeth may just lay there without the comfort of sleep. Turning to his right side to face where she was lying, he went to say something but her voice caught him first. 

“Good night Tom, thank you again. I’ll see you in the morning.” Her voice was so quiet and so tired and his face softened as he watched her pull the covers tighter to her body and her dark haired head grind into the pillow before ceasing movement. 

“You’re welcome, love. Good night.” He whispered and once his eyes closed, his breath evened and sleep had claimed him delightfully. 

Elizabeth inhaled sharply and opened her eyes like a spring for what felt like the hundredth time. With blurry and burning vision she lifted her head to look at the bed side clock, her head flopping back to the pillow with a whimper upon seeing that the time read 3:28 in the morning. She had been staring at the back of her eyelids for almost three hours. Again! She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream and break something in frustration. She hated this, she hated it so much. 

She even now hated the man who may be the cause of this. She wanted to kick, flop, roll and just move around like when she was in her own bed with sleeplessness, but with the soft snores and gentle mumbles, she couldn’t bring herself to act like that; not in front of him. As softly as she could she rolled to her left side, adjusting her pillows in an attempt to get comfortable as she looked upon the sleeping figure she shared the bed with. Tom was totally out, sleeping on his belly with his head resting on his pillow and arms tucked under it securely. His head was turned facing her and his snores were muffled from being slightly pressed into the cushion. 

He had shifted sometime in the past few hours, she could feel him moving and adjusting himself to a more comfortable position and even though some would find it annoying, she found it almost comforting in a way; like she were being rocked to sleep for a few seconds. In his movements his shirt had rid up revealing his lower back and waistline of his boxers and sleep pants, the top sheet kicked down to rest upon his angled knees. 

He looked so comfortable she was slightly jealous but she enjoyed being able to look upon him like this. 

Hugging a pillow to her chest and eyeing the foot and a half distance from her and the sleeping actor, gently Elizabeth shimmied closer until the corner of her pillow touched the tip of his elbow; the appendage twitching upon being tickled. Now that she was closer, she could close her eyes and sigh in his scent that seemed to calm her. He had shaved she had noticed from one of her many turn arounds to peek at him, the aftershave lotion so soothing and manly smelling all she could imagine was those silly cartoons from the 40’s.  


He always smelled good she had caught on and even when he had an interview with the ladies of The Talk, she couldn’t help but nod and agree when Sharon Osborne couldn’t stop smelling him. She thought it was the funniest as well as the cutest thing she’s ever seen.

Closing her eyes and nuzzling her face deeper into her plush pillow she willed her body to calm, her mind to slow down and quiet so she could grasp onto sleep before she could ultimately lose her mind. With her eyes closed and arms tight around the cushion, she could feel the bed shift slightly and the body beside her move around quite a bit that it made her heart freeze. 

Elizabeth went to shift back further from Tom as he moved about, not wanting him to see how close she was lying to him; not wanting to startle him with another awkward situation. Before she could flip herself to the opposite side like she was before, the pillow was pulled from her arms and tossed to the floor. She felt a muscled arm slither under her neck and another go around the top of her waist, fingers spreading over her lower back to pull her body closer than she was before. 

Opening her eyes Elizabeth could see in the dimly lit room Tom looking down upon her, eyes sleepy and clouded but they were focused on her. Without fighting back, she let him situate her body against his, her head nestled under his chin with his right arm curled upward to stroke through her hair. His legs separated hers and comfortably they nestled together, she could feel his chest rise and fall against hers with his breath; the arm around her waist holding her close. 

She’s never felt so good, so comfortable in her life. 

With her pillow being torn from her arms, she settled with them wrapped around her front and she could feel the hard plain of Tom’s stomach against her arms. Her eyes rolled back as he released her now dry hair gently from its tie to thread his finger through the tresses, fingers dancing across her scalp like he were tapping away the thoughts that raged within. 

She wanted to cry from how good it felt. 

“Let me know if this is too much, love.” He mumbled, his fingers never ceasing their attention to her hair and scalp. “You haven’t been to sleep at all and I can’t bear it. Let me hold you a while.” He sighed out with a rise and fall of his chest against hers. 

She cried from how good it felt. 

Uncurling her arms from around her middle, she wrapped her right atop his side and slithered the other under his form, him having to rise for Elizabeth to fully grasp him. Once her arms were secured around him, she held him flush against her body and pressed her face against his chest to weep into his shirt. 

Tom tightened his hold on this weeping woman and sigh in content. His fingers continued to thread through her hair, lifting up sections for him to watch fall like trickles of water back down to the pillows as he let her weep the rest of her frustrations into him. He wanted to take it all away; he wanted her to feel peace and blissful sleep that she had denied herself. Resting his chin upon her crown he let the threading of his fingers slow in her hair as the exhaustion caught back up with him but before he could slip fully back into sleep, he was pleased to feel Elizabeth’s breathing slow down along with her crying. 

7:47 in the Morning 

Tom opened his eyes when he felt a ray of sun peak through the curtain. Blinking and wanting to get up he found that he was weighed down with a tickling to his nose. Sometime in the night he had re-positioned himself onto his back taking a soundly sleeping Elizabeth with him, she lay upon him snugly with her arms still wrapped around his waist and her cheek resting upon his chest over his thumping heart. 

A smile tugged at his lips as he gently pulled her bed hair away from her face, smoothing it down the best he could without waking her. Small snores escaped the small crack in her lips, her nose softly flaring with each deep breath she took and upon him running his thumb across her chin to the corner of her mouth; he felt a rush of relief as well as happiness flow through him. 

From him awakening and pulling her into his grasp, she had fallen asleep and finally stayed that way. Running his right hand up her back soothingly and raising his left to her face, he cradled her cheek so he could look upon her while his thumb stroked her cheek.

A faint smile appeared to her lips before disappearing and a small grunt was released but the brunette stayed in her much needed slumber, his thumb tracing lazy circles upon her face while the other left her back to thread through her untamed hair once more. 

Oh no, this was no school age crush; he was falling for this woman, falling so hard that the fear of her not reciprocating the same feelings chilled him. Closing his eyes with a soft sigh he leaned his face down to place a kiss upon her brow, pulling her closer and wanting to relish the embrace they both shared.


	2. Oh Darling, Let Me Love You

Tom heard his phone buzz for the third time this morning as it rested upon the table top in the little kitchenette, him leaving it there after briefly using it the night before. Blue eyes rolled slightly as he settled himself back to where he was comfortable on his side facing the still sleeping Elizabeth, the woman now sprawled out upon her back with her arms lazily draped above her head as she quietly snored. She had begun to shift and stretch vigorously about two hours ago, frightening Tom that she would awaken so soon but to his relief she had done a quite comical roll off of his body until she was flat on her back as she was now. 

Her right leg lay straight while the other was bent at a comfortable angel he guessed, her hips laid flat upon the mattress and from her roll her sleep dress had rid up a bit to show him a peek of her belly button that rose and fell with her deep breathes. He wanted to reach out and caress the flesh that was exposed to him but he willed his ‘gentlemen’ side to beat down his ‘man’ side as he sighed and rested back against the pillows, blue eyes tracing her relaxed, slightly open mouthed slumbering features. 

Keeping his hand away from her soft exposed belly, he reached up to the halo of bed ridden brunette waves that swirled around her head and covered her pillow; his fingers raking through the tresses to smooth them out and run between his digits much like he did the other night. Like how he got her to fall asleep. With his hands lazily in her hair, smoothing it away from her neck and playing with individual curls, he began to ponder how his touch was what made her calm and find peace in sleep. It confused him but it also stroked his pride, he enjoyed having a magic over women; charming them and wooing them with a caress or gentle spoken word. It was one of his fortes, one of his many appeals; something that he never intentionally or even thought about trying with Elizabeth. 

They got along so extremely well as it was, him not wanting to make their working relationship awkward and have even spent down time together after work hours like they were years long friends catching up. It was one her qualities, he figured. A quality that no matter how short you get to know her, you feel like you have known her forever and the only other person he had that connection with was Luke, so of course; romancing was way out of the question. 

At that Tom chuckled at the thought his best friend in that split moment, his fingers still draping through the brunette hair but soon trailed down until his index finger began to caress the plumpness of her bottom lip, a hum escaping them as they shut for a moment before gently peeling open once more. 

Oh yes, he felt so comfortable with Elizabeth just upon first meeting if he truly gave it some thought and that comfort and closeness only grew as the days, weeks and months went on. They were so different but they melded together so well that it sometimes scared the Brit. Where he could recite to her every piece of work from Shakespeare by heart without missing a word a beat even, this lively woman from a small Florida city could sit before him and with so much animation tell him every historical detail of whatever he wished to know. He once inqured about World War II, she then asked for a year; he gave her a random year and she would fall into a spiel of what transpired during that whole year with facts, conflicts, people and transgressions of each warring country with as much passion as he with Shakespeare. 

One evening he brought up Titanic and now he feels he could write a book from how enormous she swelled his head with information. 

He had degrees in classical literature, prestigious schooling in classical acting and attended colleges of high regard in his home country. Elizabeth had told him that she had received a Master’s Degree in History as well as an M.S in Information Science, him loving how her eyes lit up as she spoke. They were her prized possessions, framed paper possessions that she had worked hard and had plans for but as life goes on; plans change. 

“I had wanted to become a Curator at the Smithsonian; a childhood dream.” She had once said mid bite into a slice of pizza they shared between them before shrugging. “Then I got a really good position at the PA Agency I interned for through college and here I am.” 

Then a smile lit up her face as she turned to look at him. “Though I don’t ever regret my area of study for that degree and maybe someday I’ll put it to good use instead of it being moral satisfaction.”

Oh how he loved when her hazel eyes twinkled green when she spoke of her interests, how he loved her vast appreciation for intelligence and how he enjoyed just being near her. Softly he traced from the corner of her mouth to her cheek where he began to stroke her jaw, reveling in the small twitches her nose would give him. With his index finger gently resting against her chin, Tom sat up slightly to peek at the clock that rested on Elizabeth’s bed side table; the time reading back to him 10:43 in the morning and a groan escaped his lips as he dropped his arm to his side and dreaded the feat of rolling over. 

He had to get up and get dressed at some point even if he didn’t entirely want to. He was also tired, his back sore from the uncomfortable seating from the meets and panels this week but with one look at the sleeping woman in his bed; his aches lifted just at the thought of her getting the rest she so needed. He would have to bring it up to her that if it took her sharing his bed for her to get her sleep schedule under control, he would have no complaints. 

He just hoped she wouldn’t.

With a small groan he shifted to the side of the bed and pulled himself into a sit, raising his lengthy arms above his head to relish in the pops and cracks of his stiff joints. A shake to his head and he was to his feet where he stumbled groggily to the table where his ignored phone buzzed for a few hours. Swiping the device up and unlocking it, he saw that it was only the alarms that he had forgotten to switch off the night before.

Wake up – 6 am

Morning interview -8

Panel interview – 9:30

Rolling his eyes and swiping all the other alarms off he tossed the little piece of metal back to the table. He had called and canceled today's activities which weren’t the most important of the press tour for Ragnarock, he had done the most important interviews and show ups the day before and these were just reruns of what he had already done, frankly he was just too tired and he needed a day to sit and as well as do nothing. Blue eyes flickered to the now stretching Elizabeth, him watching as she raised a balled hand to rub an eye with a yawn. Most importantly, a woman needed a good night’s beauty rest.

Elizabeth groaned into her stretch, feeling her knees pop and toes curl as another yawn was forced out of her lungs oh so delightfully. With both hands now to her face she rubbed away the grogginess and stretched once more before easing herself up into a sit, fingers flying to her tousled hair before she looked down to see that her night dress had rid up in her sleep. 

Using one hand to tame her hair and the other to straighten her sleep garment, she silently praised herself for thinking last minute to put on a pair of yoga shorts. With both hands fixated into her lap with fingers playing together lightly, she yawned once more; that was the best she had slept in those awful three weeks. She didn’t feel quite as rested as she had hoped but that was something she would work on over time. She had slept and slept wonderfully so she would mark that down as an achievement. 

When movement caught her eye and she looked up, she noticed Tom standing by the little dinette with his head bowed upon his phone and his fingers swiping away. Elizabeth could feel a blossom bloom in her chest and calm wash over her just be staring at his back, the back of a man that had given her the best rest she couldn’t even give herself and that just frightened her. She didn’t want to become dependent on him just to be able to sleep; she wanted to be dependent upon him because he was dependent upon her no matter how unprofessional that sounded at the moment.

Craning her head and seeing the clock read 11:03 in the morning, Elizabeth reached for her glasses and the small click of her unfolding the arms drew Tom’s attention to her; a smile lighting his face as he watched her slide the eyewear upon her nose. 

“Good morning, love.” He drawled. “Did you sleep you alright?” 

A searing blush creeped from her neck to her cheeks and she could feel her heart thump painfully in her chest. “I did Tom, thank you. I owe you big time for letting me stay the night.”

“You don’t owe me anything Liz but all I ask is that you come to me if that happens again.” His eyes softened at how she sucked in a breath and stared him down. 

“I care about you too much for you to sacrifice your health for my work.” 

In those words she could feel her eyes sting as new tears began to form but they were the tears she shed like the night before, no these were tears of hoped relief but she refused to let them fall; wanting to be sure that they were worth it. 

“I’m afraid that we’ve crossed a line of professionalism boss.” She mumbled with a small chuckle. 

“I don’t want to put you at risk of bad publicity cause of your own publicist, even if it’s just as innocent as having a small sleepover because one of us couldn’t sleep.” At that she dropped her head and gripped a corner of the bed sheet, twisting the soft fabric with her nerves flaring up and down as she could feel Tom staring at her.

“I care about you too." She raised her hazel to stare into his blues. "Too much for you to have your reputation tarnished for my inability to keep a decent sleep schedule.” She mimicked his words back to him with her own spin and between the both of them; they came to understand that something had clicked. For Tom and Elizabeth, they each found in that moment that their feelings toward one another were shared albeit timidly. 

Wasting no time Tom crossed the room in a few long strides to sit before Elizabeth, the brunette leaning back a ways from his lengthy stature to gaze upon him. In that moment she didn't feel awkward, no she felt the familiar coil in her belly return that made her want to press her thighs together just from him looking down at her. Without breaking eye contact Tom raised his fingers to her face and slid them upon her cheek until he cradled her in such a soft touch that the brunette sighed; leaning into his palm before gently closing her eyes. 

Tom could feel his heart speed up as he stroked his thumb across the soft skin of her nose then back across her cheek, little sighs and mewls escaping her throat that sparked him with such intensity that he could no longer help himself. With his hand still upon her face he gripped only a little to pull her lips to his, them meeting with a kiss that drew a sharp breath from the woman. She sat frozen for what felt like hours but after a few seconds of the contact, Elizabeth let loose a soft sigh and pressed her lips firmly to his.  
Releasing the bedsheet she slid her hands up his chest until she cupped each side of his neck, her lips molding against his as his tongue peeked past to glide upon hers for entrance. Elizabeth moaned and slid her hands from his neck to sit softly at his nape where fingers played through the curls of his hair, tugging it gently which earned her a growled grunt as he gripped her body flush against his; their lips battling for dominance is such a dance it would put two in a Tango to shame. 

With her heart constricting from the lack of air and with her palms sliding back to his face, Elizabeth pulled away for a breath and opened her eyes to see that the flustered actor was panting with a look that alit a new fire in her belly and a shudder to trek through her form. Tom calmed his breathing and leaned forward to fix his forehead to hers and ran his hands through her hair which received him a stuttering sigh.

“I’m sorry.” He panted with a heave to his chest. “I shouldn’t have done that without asking.” 

A laugh built up then escaped Elizabeth, wrapping her arms around Tom’s shoulders to bring her body to his and ultimately bring him down upon the bed atop her; her lips clashing upward to catch his once more in a searing but short lived kiss. She pulled back and stared up at the man that hovered above her, her fingers leaving his shoulders to stroke the smoothness of his cheeks and chin until her thumb met his thin lips. She ghosted over the skin bruised from their snogging and gently pulled his bottom lip down with the pad of her thumb, Tom nipping at the digit once his teeth were free and pulled a shudder from Elizabeth once he wrapped his lips around it.  
The wet and rigidness of his tongue stroked against her thumb making her breath heave her breasts into his chest, the blush that seared her skin now burning her as she watched him perform such a lewd act. Releasing her thumb and pressing a kiss the palm of her open hand, Tom leaned down to suckle upon the skin of her exposed throat. 

“Tom.” She mewled softly as her fingers traced his shoulder blades up to the dark curls upon his head. “You’re a very distracting specimen, I hope you know this.” 

Pulling back with a small laugh and flick of his tongue to her upper lip, Tom rubbed her nose with his own. “Liz please, tell me to stop because if you don’t I won’t have the strength.” Placing a kiss to her brow he waited patiently, stuttering a breath when he felt her thighs part and he fell into them like they were a cradle; the sensation sparking him so intensely he felt he had no more patience left.

Elizabeth stroked his neck and played with the curls at his nape and upon widening her thighs to let him fall upon her, she hissed at the sensations of sharp tickles he thrilled upon her making her shudder with a want she had hidden upon their first meeting. Her only fear to their situation at present was what of their working relationship? These acts were grounds upon having her fired; pleasure and work were never to mix as it always left a sour look to others. If they ever got photographed inappropriately or wind caught on to whatever relationship they shared; the media would twist and say that "there was nothing to gain from this but enjoyable moments in bed no matter what feelings were shared between the two" and at that thought she felt like she was going to break along with her heart. 

Tom lifted his head from her shoulder to see that Liz had her gaze fixated off to the side of the room, her eyes dull in thought and upon working closely with her for several months he could practically hear the gears turning in her head. It wasn’t until he noticed a slight tremble of her lips did he finally come to understand what she was thinking of and god be damned if those thoughts took this wonderful creature from him.

He knew the risks she faced upon being with him after a short amount of time and after his bout with Taylor, he was frightened as well. The last thing he would ever want was to have this wonderful woman’s name slandered in the media; he could take the heat that the media can throw at him and he would gladly take it for her benefit if it ever arose.

At that thought he knew it then. He knew that he was indeed extremely infatuated with Elizabeth.

“Elizabeth.” He whispered softly which brought her attention back to him with teary and, to his displeasure, frightened eyes. 

“I meant what I said earlier, I care about you; much more than I should as an employer. When you didn’t answer my calls after you left the panel, I was filled sick with worry that it could have driven me mad; had it been Luke I wouldn’t have given it a second thought.” His thumb stroked against her collar bone while the other lay bent by her head where he played with her hair. 

“I’m comforted by just your presence alone, I enjoy being with you even if it’s just working or you pulling me around every Museum in every city we stay or us just eating our weight in food upon my hotel couch while watching movies.” That pulled a hiccupped laugh from the woman beneath him and he could feel his heart swell. 

“You make me happy, you brighten my day just by me seeing you no matter how good or bad of day it's been. Even though we’ve known each other less than a year; I haven’t had a connection like this with anyone in a long, long time.” Tom heaved a breath when he felt her move under him and his eyes rolled back with a throaty groan.

“I don’t want you to think that I’m taking advantage of your feelings because dammit woman I’m becoming quickly enamored with you and I will be patient if you need me to be.”

After his declaration Tom saw that Elizabeth lay there with tears flowing freely down her cheeks but with a smile to her lips that lit up her features. He meant every word, he wanted something more with her and just by her reaction and they’re shared conversation before; the feeling was mutual. 

Tom felt her arms tighten around his shoulders, bringing him downward to be captured by the softest of lips and his racing heart finally found a chance to slow down its rapid pacing as Elizabeth wrapped her arms tightly around him, fully pulling the actor to lie atop her torso. A low moan escaped her throat and her eyes slid shut when Tom dipped her head back and deepened the kiss, his tongue pleading for entrance that was happily granted like before.

Elizabeth slid her hands down to his ribs and gripped the soft cotton of his night shirt tightly in her fists to the point her knuckles whitened. She moved her head to the side and stroked his bottom lip with her tongue and he granted entrance, the soft pink flesh smoothing over his teeth and mewled when he gave a small amount of pressure. With air becoming an issue the couple pulled away and Tom gripped her tear streaked face and brought her close, placing his lips to her brow in the softest show of comfort that Elizabeth relished in.

“Tom please.” She whispered and brought her thighs upward to squeeze against his hips. 

“Please what?” He groaned with a grind of his hips to her core, earning him an open mouthed wail which was music to his ears. 

“Please don’t stop, please.” She pleaded and squeezed her thighs tighter around him. 

That was all the invitation he needed as he dropped his lips to hers, pressing her firmly into the plushness of the pillows and pulled wonderful sounds from her throat that drove him wild. Teeth nipped upon one another, lips melded together and tongues battled for dominance that both of them craved for. Tom’s large hands slithered down from her neck without breaking away from the mewling woman to grasp the raised edges of her night gown, fingers tearing the garment upward until it separated their lips. 

Wasting no time and throwing the piece of clothing across the room, Tom leaned down to capture the delicate skin of Elizabeth’s neck, suckling and biting the flesh as gently as he could manage not wanting to leave in visible marks upon her fair skin. Loud cries and gasped moans escaped her throat as she raked her blunt finger nails down his back until she reached the hem of his black shirt, ghosting her fingers underneath the fabric to feel the heated skin beneath. 

Thomas hissed against her flesh and rose from her body when he felt her fingers spread across his abdomen, pushing him upward just enough for her to lift the shirt over his head and toss it away with a small giggle. From his position sitting above and between her still covered yet parted thighs, darkening blue eyes traced over her soft form hungrily. Her chest was heaving air into her lungs making her ample breasts rise and fall with gentle ripples, his fingers gently trailed over the curves of her waist and down to the wide expanse of her hips that cradled him so gently. 

His heart was ready to beat out of his throat and he could feel the heat trailing upward from his belly to his neck as he looped his finger into the band of her yoga shorts, Elizabeth giving a lift to her hips in help for him to tug them down her thighs, past her calves and toss them behind him once they were past her ankles. Now she lay completely bar before him, arms lying above her head in the fan of her hair like she were a painting belonging in the many museums they’ve visited together. 

“So lovely.” He whispered as he stroked the skin of her collar bone. “So beautiful.” He beseeched and leaned forward to grasp her lips in a searing and almost frantic kiss that took the breath away from Elizabeth’s lungs. 

Without breaking the kiss and with a soft bite to her lower lip, Tom’s hands snaked up from her waist to palm the soft flesh of her breasts; molding the mounds gently and caressing his fingers upon her hardening peaks earning him a strangled cry that he happily swallowed. Releasing her lips and nipping at the expanse of her throat he trailed searing hot open kissed down her collarbone, easing his hips down from her thighs to lie comfortably in order to take a hardened nipple between his lips. Elizabeth squeaked and heaved her chest with a sharp breath as Tom suckled upon one breast, rolling the budded peak with his tongue and squeezing the other so it didn’t lack attention. 

Her mind faltered at the feeling of pure electricity that sparked through her breasts and down to her core from the sensation he was bestowing on her. Shaky hands flew to his hair and gently she raked them through the darkened curls as she continued to stare into the darkening blue eyes that continuously ravaged her flesh in the most sinful of ways. He never broke eye contact as released the abused nipple with a soft ‘pop’ before switching to the ignored and sucking the lightly colored flesh between his teeth; tongue lazily gliding around it, teeth nipping softly and even gently lifting his head to pull her breast upward which jolted the apex of her thighs with a cry. 

Tom rolled the bud between his tongue and teeth, eliciting delightful cries from the brunette and a sinful smirk he sucked the nipple hard enough to bring out a cry before he released it with a ‘pop’ like it’s twin. Elizabeth was close to losing herself right there as she watched this handsome creature dip his head to her belly, licking and nipping at the soft flesh of her waist, her watching as his back muscles pulled taunt against his skin before relaxing then arching again with his ministrations. How she could ever be lucky enough; no even beautiful enough to ever receive this type of attention from a specimen like him was beyond her. 

Throwing her head back and eyes squeezed shut when he suckled upon an extra sensitive part of her inner thigh, Elizabeth’s lips parted with a long moan and her hips rolled beneath his lips as her fingers grazed down to his muscled shoulders which earned a playful grunt that coiled her belly even tighter than it was before. Tom gripped her right thigh tightly and trailed his teeth up the appendage until he reached her knee where he let his tongue peek out to glide against the trembling flesh. Sitting upon his knees between hers and with her calf held tightly to his lips, he nipped the skin then licked before biting once more. 

My god this man was a biter.

With confidence now surging through her, Elizabeth pulled her leg back from his lips slowly before tucking them under her and raised herself kneel before him, them both now face to face upon the disheveling bed. For a split second they gazed at one another but quickly she grasped his shoulders and leaned forward to flip him to his back where she once laid, her naked body straddling his still semi clothed body; her glasses becoming loose with the movement and falling to the mattress where she swatted them to the floor. She couldn’t help but release a pleasured shudder when the feeling of his hard length was now where she longed it the most, the sensation was almost blinding and she couldn’t suppress the unconscious roll of her hips that made him hiss.

“Fuck Elizabeth.” He growled when his hand flew up to grip her thighs almost painfully but it made her roll again and it almost brought a tear to her eye from how wonderful it felt.

Hazel half lidded eyes peered down at the actor and she felt her hands move upwards upon his rippled belly, fingers splayed and kneading the flesh of his pecks to his shoulders until she trailed them back down where her mouth watered at the sight of a prominent ‘v’ thar peeked past the waist line of his pants. Gripping his hips that rest under her thighs, she gave him a squeeze and let her thumbs trace over the lines of muscle that decorated the flatness of his stomach; thumbs massaging and swirling over the bottom of his abs to the dip of his ‘v’ lines. 

Tom’s head ground back into the pillows as his mouth fell open with loud groans and grunts, hips jerking when he felt her finger peel back the waist line of his sleep pants then let them snap back into place. 

“You’re turn.” She cooed and slipped her fingers into the waist of his pants, giving them a tug that had him rising slightly from the mattress in assistance. With thr offending clothing ripped down his legs and tossed, he was now just in his loose boxer shorts that finally gave him some breathing room. 

Elizabeth eased up from his legs, to his chest until her lips captured his in a frenzied kiss that had his hands flying to her hips and gripping them until his red hand marks were left behind. Releasing his lips after nipping at them, she trailed her tongue down the column of his throat where her teeth grazed his Adams apple and Tom could only swallow at the sensation he was receiving. Abandoning his neck and trailing further downward, Elizabeth lapped at the quivering muscles of his abdomen and giggled when she felt the roll of his belly. 

“Keep going darling and I’m finished.” He panted with a hand reaching for her long untamed hair. 

Taking that as a challenge she dipped her tongue into the cavern of his naval before gripping the sides of his boxers, the only article of clothing he still wore. With a tug and a lift of his hips, she pulled the boxers down his long legs and they finally met the floor along with their other pieces of strewn clothes. Hazel eyes took in the erect length of Tom’s manhood, standing proud and ready for attention that brought another wave of heat to pass over her.

With her sight flicking up to his with a small smirk she gathered her hair with the help of his hand already there, to pull the tumbling waves to the side where he gripped them in a shaking fist out of her way, her lower body stretching down upon the bed for a comfortable angle where she then trailed her tongue up underneath his hard length. She relished in the suck of breath he gave her, the roll of his belly and tightening upon her hair as she licked once more then wrapped her lips around the swollen head. Swirling her tongue and easing her neck downward then up, she hollowed her cheeks to take more of him while one hand gripped his thigh and the other held his length. 

“F . . . fuck Liz o . . . oh god.” His eyes were clamped shut, his head arched back and his fingers gripped so tight into her brown locks he was afraid he would rip them from her scalp. Willing his eyes to open he gazed down, watching with adoration as this beautiful woman bobbed her mouth so sinfully upon him, her hand stroking him divinely and the sounds she was making sent ripples of pleasure that made his toes curl and back arch. With both hands he balled up some of her tousling waves that had gotten loose from his weakening hold, tangling his fingers into the tresses and held tight as he helped her mouth to move faster upon him. 

“You little minx.” He growled and gripped her hair tighter earning him a moan that shook him to his core. 

Elizabeth slurped upward and swirled his tip while her hand pumped him up then down at an even pace, her neck needing a break from the fast paced ministrations that she had bestowed upon him. When another sharp tug to her hair caught her attention she locked her eyes onto the panting Brit that was now propped up on his free arm, watching her with hissed breaths as she increased her rhythm to where he was raising his hips to meet her hands. Dragging her tongue against the slit of his tip had Tom panting and back upon the pillows, his fingers so tight in her hair that it began to send sharp pricks of pain but it only amplified her pleasing. 

“L . . . Liz ah shit.” He growled and once he felt the tightening in his belly and his cock quiver in her hold, he shook his hand free from her hair and snatched her away from his lap where she released him with a faint ‘pop’ as her lips disconnected from him. Confusion was littered across her face for a split second but it was forgotten as he albeit slammed her length wise along the bed, his lips crashing to hers in wild fervor. 

With her arms regaining strength she wrapped them around his neck, her lips molding to his possessively as she draped her thighs around his waist and pressed him closer to her core that was constantly throbbing with such a tickling need that it was ripping divine wails from her throat as she continued to assault his back and shoulders with her nails that left streaking lines of red upon his flushed flesh.

“You almost had me done for darling.” He growled against her lips with nip. Wasting no time he descaled her neck to her chest where he brought a nipple into his mouth once more with a harsh suck. With Elizabeth so flustered and so aroused, the simple suckle to her breast jolted her hips upwards to his with a cry from the severe sensitivity. 

Having already paid her breasts attention from earlier, Tom didn’t stay long and with a lick to the underside of her right breast he trailed his tongue through the valley past her ribs and just like she did with him, he dipped his tongue into her navel which earned him a delightful giggle. He dipped his tongue once more and instead of a giggle he received a cry and roll of her belly like a wave that had him gripping her thighs just to keep her remotely still. She was just beautiful with a kiss of dark curls that rested upon his prize, a prize so pink and ready that his mouth watered. He could smell how ready she was, see how glistening wet she was and the smell was driving him deeper into such a primal need that he knew he wouldn’t be able to ‘play’ for much longer.

Elizabeth gasped sharply and jolted from the mattress, the overwhelming need to just slam her knees together so strong in her system that it almost brought an outright scream from her lungs but upon wanting to close her thighs become impossible, she peered down to find that they were held firmly. Sitting up on her elbows to fully gaze down her belly she saw Tom situated at the apex of her thighs with one leg draped over his shoulder and the being held down. 

“Tom.” She whimpered almost breathless as he smirked upward to her and teasingly flicked his tongue to the most sensitive area of her enticing a gasping cry from her parted lips. 

“Just returning the favor, love.” Was his wicked reply before shamelessly diving to her folds to trace a long lick to the slit that stole the breath and sanity from the woman he held, the lovely flushed and panting woman that writhed from the pleasure he gave her. 

"O . . . Oh my god, shit T . . . Tom! Ah!” Elizabeth slammed her head into the bed and arched her back as far as it could bend and let a strangled scream escape her tight throat. He was killing her, she just knew it. She could feel every graze, every stroke his tongue made as it slithered past her now most sensitive of areas. She attempted to buck him away from her but his strong grip on her waist kept her firmly planted to his wicked mouth that made her toes curl and a coil to begin forming in her belly.

A loud scream erupted from her teeth as she bucked against the quickness that his tongue was moving and latched her hands into his curls, fisting large handfuls of his hair in her trembling fingers as she snatched her head up to stare into his eyes as he feasted upon her. She watched with open lips and strangled gasps as he worked her over the edge and gently shook his head which sent new thundering sensations through her body.

“I . . . I can’t Tom p . . . please!” She cried and raised her hips only to have them forced back down from his grip, a growl escaping his throat that sent an electrifying vibration through her. Releasing her quivering leg that lay upon the bed he draped it over his free shoulder without breaking contact, his hands fisting together atop her rolling belly like a vice that steeled her to the bed. 

Elizabeth’s toes curled upon the small of his back, blindly she reached down to grasp his forearms that held her so tightly as screams and crys and sobs of pleasure were forcibly ripped from her throat that she was afraid she would lose her voice. 

The coil she felt tightening in her belly was getting tighter and tighter with each lick and flick he was acting upon her and she couldn’t take much of this any longer. Her trembling fingers that had grasped his arms at her belly lost their grip and Elizabeth dropped her upper body back to the mattress with her quivering arms slung upon her face, shielding the reddened and flustered expression from the handsome British devil that so evilly tortured her. 

“I can’t, I can’t, I can’t, I can’t.” She chanted as her breathing now became short heaved erratic pants against her hands that covered her face. Tom saw her shielding herself from him so with a low growl and a fierce shake of his head, he had her gaze back upon him though it was strained and her skin glowed from the building orgasm. 

“Come for me darling.” He drawled against her quivering quim before feasting upon her once more with a growl and shake of his head. Tom smirked at how she slammed her body back to the bed with a twist, her hands darting from her face down to her breasts and relished in the rolling of her belly as her orgasm was fast approaching her. Latching onto the little bud that was hidden in her lips and quickly shook his head side to side, growling low in his throat it was then he had a hard time holding her down.

Elizabeth bucked and sucked in air that she was quickly loosing; snatching her hands from her breasts, she curled her fingers into the sheets with shaking white knuckles and arched her back painfully. Her hazels eyes slammed shut and her throat tightened for breath as the coil in her belly was aching. Before she could try and utter Tom’s name once more, the coil in her belly erupted with such vigor a strangled cry was ripped from her chest while her hips rose toward his tongue that continued its torture. 

"Ah fuck Tom!" She wailed with a sharp arch of her back

Once, twice, three times she bucked brutally against his mouth and she feared her heart would stop from the overwhelming pulsing that scoured her like millions of hot pokers that instantly became cold until she was trembling from the quivers that surged from her belly. Before she could fully grasp for breath Tom released her trembling legs to slide up her body, attaching his wet lips to hers; tasting herself upon his lips that sent a spark of primal need through her belly so with her thighs once more wrapping around his waist and his bent knees giving him leverage, he grasped his throbbing erection to finally line himself with her core.

“Protection?” He asked breathlessly as he stalled himself almost painfully to wait until she answered. 

Elizabeth shook her head. “No, that trip to the ER three weeks ago was for my DEPO shot.” 

That was all he needed to hear for him to plunge himself into her quivering heat, his eyes rolling back and a loud, long groan escape his chest as he pushed further into her until he was hilt deep. Blue eyes focused upon Elizabeth as she writhed beneath him, her thighs quaking around him as they pulled him closer and her arms reached for him to where he gladly fell to reconnect their lips once more. 

After stilling for a few moments he pulled out then plunged back in then out and in again until he picked up a rhythm that she could keep up with, his hands trailing from her neck to the back of the knee of her left leg, hiking it up to give him deeper access. Elizabeth breathlessly whimpered and planted her left foot to the curve of his small back, riding his motions that moved her body up and down in such bliss that she was afraid she would black out at any moment. This was finally happening and her heart was swelled with such comfort and contentment that she never wanted this moment, this intament time with him to ever leave her. 

Wrapping her arms around his neck to pull him closer to her where she could capture his sweat clad neck with her lips, her tongue licked the salty perspiration from his skin making him pick up his thrusts with vigor that had her lungs heaving for breath and breasts bouncing against the flatness of his chest. Tom lifted her hips and pulled out before slamming back almost violently; earning a very sultry moan from the brunette woman below him and it sent him into a craze. Hooking his arms underneath her torso, he heaved her body up and fixed her upon his lap; panting lips so close to his ear that it sent a shiver through him.

With his hands finding their way back down to her hips, he hoisted her up and slammed her back down on him, driving into her wildly that she threw her head back while she rode him. Through their feverish lovemaking Elizabeth laced her arms around his neck and pulled her head forward to connect to his shoulder, their panting in tune with one another as she slammed down upon him quickly.

“T . . . Tom I . . . I can’t ah! Nng ah!” She panted hoarsely as the same coil wound itself inside her belly only much stronger and tighter than the others, this felt different like she was going to burst any second but oh how delightful it really was!

With a low growl and his eyes snapping open to focus on her face crumpled by wild pleasure, Tom leaned forward and pinned Elizabeth back upon the mattress and drove into her wildly, feral need overtaking him as he too was close to such release.

“Come with me darling.” He growled out and hiked up a leg once more. “Let me watch you unravel.”

With his fingers white knuckle to the back of her left knee and his other arm bent by her head, he wrapped his free digits back into her hair to give a tug until her chin was pointed upwards and throat exposed; yet her eyes stayed focused on him and as his pelvis continued to drive into her succulent flesh that drove them wild. Elizabeth, with fog clouding her mind and her arms feeling heavy like lead, she numbly searched for a piece Tom to hold onto, raising her arms to his neck where her fingers laced behind at his nape while her thumbs stroked his flushed and sweaty cheeks, holding onto him for dear life as the coil was about to spring free.

And spring free it did. With a blinding flash behind her eyes the tension in her belly erupted with such an explosion that it felt like Elizabeth lost her sight along with her other senses, a dull ringing was the only company for the blinding eruptions of white light behind her eyes along with the sound of her strangled cries of pleasure that echoed in the hotel room.

“Jesus Tom! Shit, shit, shit.” She cried out in fervor, riding out her rippling orgasm that left her a shuddering mess and almost damn near choking the actor above her.  


Tom still pounded into her throbbing quim, it almost becoming hard to slide in and out from her pulsing and contracting muscles around his member but that was all he really needed plus the slight choke hold she held upon his neck. With a guttural growl flowing from his chest escaping his lips as a shuddering moan, his thrusts became jerky and lost their rhythm as he followed close behind her with trembles and long jagged spurts that took his breath away. 

With each spout of release into this beautiful woman he held beneath him Tom felt the strength leave him as he dropped her hiked leg and his bent arm by her panting face flattened, his body falling limp upon hers with his cheek pressed against her heaving breasts. When his eyes closed for only a moment to get his breathing back under control, he felt Elizabeth wiggle underneath him and her arms wrap around his middle for her fingers to rake back and forth soothingly against the skin of his back making him sigh. 

“Not exactly how I imagined waking up this morning but eh I’ll take it.” Was her smart reply then a shake of her chest as a laugh bubbled free and soon he followed, craning his head up to rest his chin gently against her shoulder where he could look upon her flustered skin and darkened hazel eyes that were slowly growing lighter.

“Just ‘eh’ darling? You wound me.” He feigned hurt in his blue eyes but all it did was bring another bubble of laughter to escape her bruised lips. 

“Sorry, should I have added a few extra ‘ehs’? Cause then it would sound like your laugh.” At that Tom leaned forward and snatched her lips in a searing kiss that pushed her back into the mattress. Releasing them with a small 'pop' he leaned above her to just gaze upon her, his fingers dancing through her hair then tracing along her face lovingly.

“How did I get so lucky?” He mumbled almost to himself as he stroked the plumpness of her bottom lip. 

“I almost could ask the same thing.” Now she reached up and grazed the knuckles of her right hand across his cheek bones. Just to be here underneath him and lovingly be caressed by each other after a serious bout of love making; she almost didn’t want to believe it was real, like she was just having a twisted frustration induced dream.

“So, what now?” She whispered and ceased her knuckles against his freckled face.

Tom shrugged, allowing his softening length to slid free from her and rolled to his side where he took Elizabeth with him, both lying comfortably upon the tousled and disheveled bed. 

“We continue the press tour.” Her heart thumped painfully hard before falling at his words as reality finally hit her. She still had a job to do until Luke returned. The shitty part is that she mixed business with pleasure and that was just a no-no and worry began to creep up, diminishing her after sex high.

“Tom this can’t happen again.” She choked and went to continue speaking but he silenced her with his thumb to her lips. 

“You didn’t let me finish Liz.” Removing the digit and curling his hand around her neck to cup her nape, she reached up and grasped his wrist where her thumb traced the inner veins of his wrist. 

“We continue the press tour until the premiere of Ragnarock in May. Luke’s year off will completed April 15th and he’ll be back as my publicist soon after that even if I’m hesitant to let you go.” Elizabeth let the tears she was holding fall free at his words but soon nodded as what he was saying was true. Once Luke returned as his publicist she would no longer be needed and her contract would be up to either pursue another client or whatever else she decided to do. 

“But while we continue the press tour, share a room with me.” Hazel eyes shot up to see his serious blues making her choke on a breath. “Stay with me, share a room with me, let me get to know you more intimately than you already have allowed me.” Gently he leaned forward to brush his lips against the tip of her nose then rest his forehead to hers. 

“Let me me care about you." He paused with a gentle kiss to her lips that she happily returned.

"Let me love you. Let us see where we can take each other after all this just as Tom and Elizabeth; not actor and publicist, only if you’ll have me.” He was pouring his heart to her in just those simple words and she didn’t know what to feel or what to think. Her own heart was thumping painfully against her ribcage like she was under water too long but the feeling that it left her with, it wasn’t an uncomfortable feeling. He was asking for time to just be with her, to grow with her, to truly grow to know her and for him to even ask for something like that; she couldn’t stop the tears from ceasing.

“Of course.” She whispered with a teary smile before leaning in and capturing his mouth in a small kiss that radiated how gentle and loving this man could be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> . . . Well, there you go. Some smutty smut smut. 
> 
> I'm honestly thinking about making this a chapter story based a little after this chapter since I have a few ideas dancing around my head. Stay tuned and I hope you enjoy!


End file.
